A Dragon is Here
by TatsuChanRawr
Summary: Natsu finds a killer on the streets, but when he finds out she's a dragon, he has her join the guild. The guild thinks that she can help them find the dragons.
1. Chapter 1

The moon shined down on the city, casting shadows on the buildings below it. Just outside the city, the cool breeze rustled the leaves and branches in a thick forest. Tatsu's footsteps were completely silent, being bare footed helped.

As Tatsu caught sight of her next victim, she slid her knife out of the band of cloth she had tied around her waist. She dashed forward at a man standing below a street light at night. He didn't have much time to react, Tatsu was fast, and she did this often. She slit his throat, his crimson blood made a thin splatter against the brick wall.

"Oi!" Tatsu heard someone yell at her. She turned around quickly, her dragon tail swishing around violently and menacingly. A boy, who looked to be her age, with pink spiky hair was running in her direction. He had a black and white scarf wrapped around his neck, and Tatsu could just see the strength he possessed. A little blue cat with white feathered wings and a green sack on his back was flying next to the boy. Tatsu smiled at the boy, then ran off.

"Get back here!" The boy yelled at Tatsu and started chasing her. He was fast, but Tatsu was faster. She was light on her feet, and she had lots of practice running. She turned at a corner and jumped on the roof. The boy didn't see her jump on the roof as he turned the corner. He stopped and looked around, confused. Tatsu jumped down from the building and silently landed behind him. She put her knife over his throat and covered his mouth.

"I know you will be fun to kill~." Tatsu whispered in his ear and snickered.

The boy elbowed Tatsu in the stomach and Tatsu backed off, not affected much by it. He turned to face her and his fists started flaming. Tatsu smiled evilly and got in a fighting stance, raising her tail threateningly. The boy ran at her and tried to punch her in the face, but Tatsu dodged and gave him a long slash on his back.

"Fire dragon's iron fist!" The boy yelled and punched at Tatsu again, this time hitting her in the face. She flew back into the wall, making a giant dent in it. A cut on her forehead started bleeding down her face. She licked a small stream of blood as the blood from her forehead quickly trailed down by her lips. Tatsu got up and speeded at him, a magic circle forming over her tail. It made the normally fluffy end on her tail turn razor sharp and Tatsu whipped her tail at him. The boy dodged the first and second attack, but the third barely hit him. The small cut on his cheek that it gave him stung a bit. She whipped at him several more times, giving him cuts all over his body, until he grabbed her tail and pulled her into his fist. She jumped back and wiped some blood from her nose.

The boy was about to attack again, but he stopped when a girl's voice called, "Natsu!"

The boy's hesitation gave Tatsu the chance to kick him in the face, making him crash into a wall, little bits of rubble coming down. A thin stream of blood came from the corner of his mouth. He quickly jumped up in time for the girl to round the corner. She had blonde hair, which a small portion of which was in a side ponytail.

"Natsu! Where were you? And who is that?" The blond asked the boy.

"I don't know who that is, but she killed someone! I chased after her and we started fighting."

The girl turned to Tatsu, "You killed someone?! Who are you? Why would you kill someone?!"

"I'm Tatsu!" Tatsu smiled at the girl, "I killed that guy because I hate humans!"

"You hate humans? Why?"

"They killed my family and my kind, the dragons."

"Does that mean Igneel is dead?!" Natsu asked.

"I don't know Igneel. All of the dragons I know are dead. But I doubt the humans would spare any dragons." Tatsu replied.

"So, you're part dragon?" The girl asked Tatsu.

"No, I am a dragon. I'm just stuck in this human body and I can't shift back into a dragon. I can't figure out how!" Tatsu said.

"I was raised by a dragon. I've been searching for him, so I hope he's not dead..." Natsu said.

"Really? Interesting! Tell me more!" Tatsu said.

"My dad is Igneel, the flame dragon. He taught me dragon slaying magic."

"Dragon slaying?" Tatsu's happy attitude quickly switched to a darker one by hearing those two words.

"It was made to be used for slaying dragons, but I've never slayed one before." He said carefully.

"Hm, okay. Well, I'll be going." Tatsu said, her mood turning back to a happy one, and she started to walk off.

"Wait a second." Natsu grabbed Tatsu's wrist, "You still killed someone."

Tatsu pulled her wrist away and continued walking off, "I've killed many more than just one person."

"You're coming with me." Natsu grabbed Tatsu and started carrying her, walking in the opposite direction.

"No, I'm not!" Tatsu kicked him in the stomach, making him release her. She kneed him in the groin and ran away. Natsu fell to the ground in pain and the girl started running after Tatsu.

"Lucy! Wait!" Natsu yelled to the girl and got up, chasing Tatsu as well.

"You humans are so persistent!" Tatsu said and continued running. She ran into the forest, easily gliding through the trees. Lucy and Natsu, on the other hand, were having a harder time, for they didn't know the forest as well as Tatsu.

Tatsu ran faster, but Natsu and Lucy were still on her tail, despite the two occasionally stumbling over a root or a rock. Tatsu was starting to lose the two as she ran deeper and deeper into the forest. She made a sharp turn, hoping the two wouldn't see her jump behind a bush.

Natsu and Lucy didn't see Tatsu and kept running. When they passed, Tatsu started snickering. She got out of the bush and casually started walking out of the forest. However, she didn't get very far, because Natsu ran up behind her and punched her in the back of the head. She fell to the ground, her vision blurry. He punched her really hard, and she was really dizzy. He picked her up and started carrying her out of the forest. She tried struggling, but her struggles were weak and Natsu's grip stayed tight. Tatsu eventually just gave up and let unconsciousness take over her.


	2. Chapter 2

Tatsu quickly opened her eyes and shot up into a sitting position. She rubbed her back, it ached a bit from laying on a wooden table. She looked around at all of the curious humans, then looked around the room she was in. It had a large ceiling, and it looked like a castle. Her tail curiously perks up, she was confused as to why she was here.

"Where am I and who are all of you?" Tatsu asked the crowd. She could sense that they were all mages. There were some pretty strong ones too, like Natsu. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his poofy pink hair. He was standing next to Lucy, his blue cat, and a few other mages.

"Natsu! Lucy! Hello! It's good to see you again! You too, kitty!" She smiled and waved at the three.

Natsu waved back, and a small old man walked up to Tatsu. "I'm Makarov, the master of this guild. You're in the Fairy Tail guild, and Natsu and Lucy brought you here. They told us that you're part dragon and we think you can help us find the dragons that disappeared. Now, we know you're a murderer, and we will turn you in."

"What makes you think you can catch me?" Tatsu said playfully and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well, we do have a whole guild of powerful mages."

"Hm, that's true..."

"We won't turn you in if you do two things."

"And what are those two things?"

"First, you join our guild, and second, you help us find the dragons."

Tatsu looked around at all of the wizards, "Fine, I'll do it. But I don't know how much help I'll be with finding the dragons. I'm pretty sure they're all dead..."

"We believe that some are still alive. Come down so we can stamp the enigma on you. I will also be having you tracked, in case you try to run."

Tatsu nodded and hopped down from the table, the white haired bartender, who she learned was Mirajane, came over with the stamp that has Fairy Tail enigma on it. She stamped Tatsu's hand, leaving a blood red enigma.

"Thank you!" Tatsu said and walked over to Natsu and Lucy, who were talking to three people. Two girls, one with red hair and the other with blue, and a boy with dark blue hair.

"So, what do you do here?" Tatsu asked as she sat next to the group.

"Well, you can go on jobs to earn money or you can just talk with your guildmates." Lucy said and smiled at Tatsu.

"What do you do on jobs?"

"There's a job board over there," Lucy points to a board against the wall with papers pinned to it, "where you can find jobs people ask the guild members to do. You can go over there and find a job with me if you would like. I need to earn some more money to pay for rent."

"Alright, I'll go look." Tatsu said and Lucy and her walked over to the job board. Tatsu looked through all the jobs. Capturing thieves, helping rescue someone...

_None of these sound very interesting... Oh, wait..._

Tatsu sees one that looks fun. Killing a large horde of monsters that were stealing many things from the village near by. She would be able to kill something! She would also be rewarded a good amount of money. She plucked the paper off of the board.

"I like this one!" Tatsu said and she held the paper out so Lucy could see.

"Of course you would, it involves killing things... You could ask someone to join you if you want." Lucy says to Tatsu after looking at the job. Tatsu looked back at the table she and Lucy were sitting at, and she walked over.

"What's your name?" Tatsu asks the armored girl.

"I'm Erza."

"Hi, Erza. I'm Tatsu! Would you like to go on a job with me?" Tatsu held out the paper so Erza could see it.

"Sure, I'll go with you. Why me?"

"I like the color of your hair!" Tatsu smiled down at her.4m

"Oh, thank you."

Erza and Tatsu started to head off to the village where the job was requested from. When they arrive, the head of the village greets them. He was an old man with a colorful wooden cane, and he was dressed in blue robes.

"Are you the wizards here to help?"

"Yes, we are." Erza answered.

"Good! The monsters usually come out at night, if you want to wait until then."

Tatsu nodded as the head of the village walked off.

"Well, what are we going to do now?" Tatsu asked Erza.

"We could go shopping. I saw some shops down there." Erza pointed down a street. From where they were standing, Tatsu could see little shops as well.

"Alright. We'll go shopping!" Tatsu and Erza walked down the street to the shops set up along the side of the street. They looked through all of the shops until the sun went down. Tatsu didn't end up buying anything, and Erza bought a sword. The weapons interested the both of them.

"We should probably get ready to find and fight the monsters." Tatsu said to Erza. She nodded in response and the two hid on the roof tops of some houses. After a little while, Tatsu saw some movement in the shadows. She got Erza's attention and pointed down to the monster creeping in the darkness. It had a human like figure, but it was smaller and more hunched over. It had long, pointed ears and beady black eyes, with long toes and fingers.

The monster went through the open window of a house, carrying a sack. It came back out a few minutes later with the sack full. She saw some gold spill out of the bag as he ran off with it. A few more monsters went in and out of houses, taking gold and various shiny objects.

Tatsu quietly leaped down from the roof and followed one of the monsters, with Erza following her. They went deep into the forest, then they eventually got to a cave. Inside the cave was dark until they saw a faint light at the end of the tunnel. They entered a large cavern that had a faint blue glow coming from some areas in the walls and in some stalagmites and stalactites. There were those monsters everywhere. They seemed to love shiny things, because they had piles of shiny objects all over the cavern.

As Tatsu and Erza entered the cavern, the monsters looked at them. Some leaped down from the ledges and they surrounded the two. Tatsu pulled out her knife and thrashed her tail excitedly, and Erza took out her new sword. Some of the monsters started growling at them, barring their sharp fangs. Tatsu smirked and got in a battle position.

A few of the monsters leaped at Tatsu and Erza, and they slashed at them. Tatsu sliced one of the monsters that leaped at her in half, blood splattering on her clothes and face. Tatsu smiled as she cut into another one, decapitating it. She sliced at all of the monsters jumping at her, killing them. One from behind bit into her back and she gasped in surprise. She ran her back into a wall, smashing the monster and making it crumple to the ground. She brought her foot down and crushed it's skull.

Another monster bit into Tatsu's leg, and she kicked her leg, flinging the monster off. She stabbed the monster and threw it's dead body off of her knife onto an approaching monster. She then jumped on the monster's skull, breaking it. Blood splattered all over the floor and on her bare feet.

Tatsu started to feel a little dizzy, and her moves became sloppy. She could figure out what went wrong when she felt her bites throbbing. It seemed that the monsters' teeth had poison in them. She noticed Erza had a few bites of her own, and the swings of her sword were becoming less powerful. Eventually, the two collapsed, on the verge of losing consciousness. They blacked out.

When Tatsu and Erza woke, they were in a different cavern that looked a lot like a cell. Instead of bars, though, they were stalagmites and stalactites. There were two monsters guarding the cell. Tatsu stabbed one in the head with her knife and she wrapped her tail around the other's neck and broke it.

"Well, the guards are taken care of. What are we going to do about the bars?" Tatsu asked Erza.

"I'll take care of that." Erza says and requips out a giant battle hammer. She swings it hard against the bars the the rocks shatter.

"Good job!" Tatsu smiles at Erza and walks out.

"How are we going to kill all of those monsters? There are so many of them..." Tatsu said mostly to herself, "You, know what. We should just attack them again. But, we're going to need armor or something so they don't bite us."

When Tatsu said that, Erza requiped into full body armor.

"Well, that must be useful." Tatsu said to her.

"I can give you a suit of armor as well." Erza said and requiped out a suit of armor and gave it to Tatsu. Tatsu put it on and they walked out of the cell.

Some monsters saw Tatsu and Erza walk out of the cell, and they ran after them. Tatsu sensed them coming, and she sliced them in half with her now metal tail. More and more monsters started to run at the two, and Tatsu and Erza where killing them off. The battle got longer and longer, and the monsters just kept coming. I seemed like there wasn't an end to them. After a very long time, though, their numbers started to go down. Eventually, Tatsu decapitated the very last monster. The two were very relieved because that was finally over.

"We should check the whole cave just incase there are anymore." Erza said to Tatsu.

"Alright." Tatsu said and started skipping off. She looked through multiple rooms, finding one or two monsters left in there, but they were quickly killed. Tatsu and Erza met back at the entrance when they looked through the whole cave and killed every last monster.

"Well, our work here is done!" Tatsu said happily.

"Yeah, finally." Erza said. They both walked out of the cave and back to the village. They met with the head of the village and got their reward. They found out that they have been in the cave for a few days, battling the monsters. After getting a quick lunch, they headed back to the Fairy Tail guild.


	3. Chapter 3

Tatsu and Erza got back to the guild, and Tatsu got a piece of strawberry cheesecake and sat at a table with Reni. Lucy walked over and sat across from Tatsu.

"How your first job go?"

"It went pretty well. We were there for a while, though. There were a lot of monsters to kill."

"So, how do you like being in the guild so far?"

"It's okay, I guess. I want to kill everyone here, but I can't, which makes me a little sad. But, going on jobs is pretty fun."

"I see... Well, I'm glad that you can't kill us..."

Tatsu looked down at her cake and took a bite. She looked over at Erza, who was walking to their table with a strawberry cheesecake. Tatsu smiled at her and gave her a little wave.

"We got the same cake!" Tatsu said as Erza sat down next to her.

Erza smiled back, "Yeah, we did." She takes a bite, "It's really good, isn't it?"

"It sure is!" Tatsu says as she shoves a giant fork full into her mouth. "Going on jobs is fun!" Tatsu finishes her cake, "I'm going to look for another one!"

"Another one? Don't you want to take a break?" Lucy asked, "You have plenty of money to not take another job for a while."

"No, I would be bored otherwise." Tatsu got up and walked up to the job board. She looked at a few jobs, and found one that caught her interest.

"I am in need of someone of incredible strength. Someone who could even defeat a dragon!" Tatsu's attention was caught at the word "dragon". She ripped the paper off of the board and looked at it closer. "That someone must be able to retrieve the stone in the picture. Meet with me for more details" There was a picture of a purple stone on a chain necklace. Tatsu felt... drawn to the stone. She felt like she needed it. It was... special. She showed it to Mirajane and went to the address that the job gave her.

It was a large hotel that had big doors at it's entrance. Tatsu went in, and it was a very nice and expensive hotel, with chandeliers and expensive looking paintings and decor. The job told her that the employer lived on the top floor, so she walked in the elevator and went to the top. A man in a black suit, who she could tell she was the butler, greeted her.

"Welcome, what business do you have here?" The butler asked.

"I'm from Fairy Tail and I'm here for the job." Tatsu told him with a smile.

"I see. Come right this way." The butler said, leading her into a living room with soft, comfortable couches and chairs, a beautiful fireplace, and a large television. There was a large window with an amazing view looking over the city, and Tatsu could see the large castle-like guild from were a few doors and a hallway leading to other rooms, where just from where she was looked lovely.

"Wait here, please. Master Jonathan will be with you shortly." The butler gesture toward a couch.

"Okay!" Tatsu nodded and hopped on the couch, relaxing and sinking into it. It wasn't much longer until a man in a blue coat with a black moustache came in the room. He sat across from her in a chair, and he smiled at her, Tatsu smiled back.

"Lets start by introducing our selves. I am Jonathan Green. What is your name?" He said to her.

"I'm Tatsu! You have a cool home!"

"Thank you, Tatsu. It's nice to meet you."

"You too!"

"Now, about the job. There is a powerful man that lives in a cave deep in the mountains. He has the gem in his possession, it was stolen from me. What I want you to do it defeat the man and retrieve the gem. The mountains are surrounded by a forest, and in the forest and mountains are dangerous creatures that will kill you if you are not careful. Carts from a near by village will take you as far as the forest line. I will give you this map so you can find your way around. There is a mark where the general area of the man's cave is." Jonathan handed Tatsu a map, and pointed to where he was talking about, "I will be sending a group with you so the mission will be more of a success. Any questions?"

"Just one. When will we be leaving?"

"When ever you would like."

"How about tomorrow?" Tatsu said excitedly and hopped up.

"Good! I'll introduce you to the group." Jonathan stood up and walked down the hallway. He opened the door and let Tatsu inside. Three men and two women were hanging out inside the room, some relaxing on furniture, some playing pool. They all looked at the two standing in the doorway. All of them were wearing some armor and they had their weapons in a corner of the room.

"Everyone, this is Tatsu. She is the mage that will be joining you to the mountains." Jonathan introduced Tatsu, pointing a hand at her.

"Hello!" Tatsu said and smiled at everyone inside. She got a greeting from everyone in return.

"You will be leaving tomorrow, so get to know each other. I will see you at eight a.m." Jonathan gently guided Tatsu inside with a hand on her back and he closed the door.

A boy with shorter black hair and a girl with light green braided hair walked up to her.

"Hello, Tatsu. I'm James, and this is Rammosa." The boy smiled kindly at Tatsu, and Tatsu smiled back. The girl bowed and Tatsu giggled.

"You don't have to be so formal!" Tatsu said as Rammosa stood back up and smiled shyly.

Suddenly, a throwing knife was whipped at Tatsu's head, making her move her head to the side as the knife was buried into the wall. Tatsu looked at the knife that was almost to it's hilt into the wall and laughed.

"Good throw! You have lots of power in your throws!" Tatsu looked back and smiled at the thrower. It was a tall muscled woman with sloppily cut blonde hair going down to her shoulders. She was sitting on a red bean bag. Tatsu could tell she was the thrower by the smirk on her face and the throwing knife in her hand that she was tossing in the air then catching again.

"Thanks, Tatsu. I'm surprised you dodged that, you look like a little weakling." The blonde snickered.

Tatsu laughed, "You know, you shouldn't underestimate people you just met." Although she was smiling, an intense, murderous aura filled the room. The smirk was immediately wiped from the blonde's face, and a look of terror replaced it. Everyone's eyes widened and the room became quiet, everyone frozen in place.

The heaviness in the air was suddenly lifted, and Tatsu walked over to the blonde. She grabbed the knife out of her hand gently, and balanced it on one finger, "Now, what's your name?" Tatsu asked and flicked the knife in the air, catching it and pointing it at the blonde playfully.

"I-I'm Evadne." The blonde said carefully and pushed the knife away. She stood up and crossed her arms, trying to recover. "Don't do that again, idiot. You might bring unwanted attention."

"Fine, fine." Tatsu giggled. She plopped down on a blue bean bag and everyone resumed what they were doing. James and Rammosa walked over to Tatsu and sat across from her on the floor.

"Sorry about her," James laughed nervously, "she doesn't get along with others very well."

"No need to apologize, it's not your fault!" Tatsu said and smiled. She felt two hands on her back and she turned around there were two boys that seemed to be identical twins. They were both crouched down and they both had one hand on each of her shoulders. The both of them had dark purple hair, but the one on her right had it in a long ponytail and the other had his long and shaggy. They had piercing orange eyes that looked playful.

"So, you're from Fairy Tail?" The twin on the right asked.

"Yeah, I'm from Fairy Tail. How did you know that?" Tatsu asked.

"Mm, we have our ways." The shaggy haired one answered, making Tatsu give a curious smile.

"What's your names?" Tatsu asked.

"I'm Mor." The twin on the left said.

"And I'm Azte. Nice to meet you, Tatsu." The long haired one said.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too!" Tatsu gave a smile.

"I'm going to bed." Evadne said as she walked into a room on the right.

"Good night!" Tatsu called after her, waving good bye. Evadne sighed as she shut the door. The five that were still in the room continued to talk until after the sun went down. Tatsu and Rammosa went into the room on the right, which was the girls' room, and James, Mor, and Azte went into the room on the left, which was the boys' room.

Inside the girls' room, the walls were a light yellow and it had three red blanketed beds. Tatsu put her knife on the bedside table and laid down in her bed. Her's was the closest to the door. As Rammosa got into her bed, which was next to Tatsu's, Tatsu shut off her lamp, leaving Rammosa's the only one on. Rammosa picked up a book from her bedside table and scooted closer to her lamp. She curled up and opened her book, she was going to be reading for a while before bed. Tatsu curled up under the blankets and fell asleep quickly.


End file.
